1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a charge-coupled device comprising a charge transport channel which is defined at a major surface of a semiconductor body and in which discrete charge packets can be transported in a number of steps from a first position to a second position under the influence of control voltages which are applied to two electrodes constituted by two strip-shaped conductors which extend parallel to each other at least over the distance between the first and the second position, charge storage regions being formed in the charge transport channel so that, when alternating control voltages are applied between the electrodes, charge packets can be transferred from the first to the second position via such charge storage regions situated alternately near the first and the second electrode.